RWBY: When Worlds Fall Into Others
by Justapunnyguy
Summary: When three boys find themselves in the world of remnant, they'll be taking in what this world has to offer and what secrets one of them has been hiding(warning, bad puns coming your way).
1. Chapter 1: Huh?

Chapter 1: Well, we're in a different place

I do not own RWBY or any other references from other series, games etc. NEVER FORGET. I only own my own Characters Kyle, Denzel and Benedict.

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, Flowers were blooming, (I should really stop with this sans reference and keep going)in a forest laid three unconscious boys.

Finally one of them got up. He had tan skin and was 5'7. He also wore cargo shorts, basketball shoes and a grey shirt. After getting up he looked around to find out where he was and found two of his friends unconscious and tried waking them but before getting to his friends one of them got up.

He stood at a height of 5'10 or 6 foot and looked at his surroundings. He had a shirt with multiple emojis, wore a gray sweater and had jeans on. He then asked "Hey Denzel, where are we?". "I don't know the fuck we are" Denzel replied unsure.

Now they both looked at their surroundings and found one more person. They went up to him only to find out that he was sleeping. "Jeez, typical lazy Kyle" Denzel said in disappointment. Then finally, Kyle slowly got up from his, well, nap. Kyle stood at 5'5, just a bit shorter than Denzel and wore a blue striped hoodie with very light brown also had tan skin like Denzel. He was also carrying a messenger bag with him. "Well, that was a nice-, umm where are we?". None of them could answer his question so they just said nothing.

Being cautious and all Denzel suggested that they check themselves to see that they were still in good health, or something, so they did as suggested. Somehow Denzel managed to find a weapon with him along with Benedict. Denzel pulled out his weapon and transformed out of curiosity. The weapon he had transformed into a 8 foot glowing red axe. "Not the greatest weapon I had in mind but fuck yeah!" he thought.

Now it was Benedict's turn to see what his weapon was so he pressed a button and it transformed into a 10 foot black glowing hammer. He then thought "when in doubt, fucking hammer time". They were both lucky to have tremendous amounts of strength to carry such big weapons.

Kyle knew what weapon he had and shrugged at Denzel and Benedict to keep this a secret from both of them in order to not reveal whatever he had in store. Now that all this mumbo jumbo hurr per durr stuff of awesomeness was done they all decided to walk through the forest to try and find some sign of civilization. "So, what do you think happened before all this?" Benedict asked. "Well, I don't. I can't remember anything" Denzel replied.

"What do you think will happen to us?"

"Who knows man, I mean, sure we could be fucked and all that but at least we're still alive right now."

"Hey Kyle, What do you think right will happen to us right now?"

Kyle was listening to music right now so he couldn't really hear them so Benedict tapped him on the shoulder and made a gesture to take his headphones. Kyle turned off his music and took his headphones off. Then Benedict asked "What do you think will happen to us in here?"

"I don't know" Kyle said carelessly. "I mean, where ever I am crazy bullshit always happens, I'm pretty sure that something will happen soon enough"

They couldn't agree with him any better because back in their timeline, most forest didn't look this good they were pretty sure at least.

After about half an hour or so which felt like fucking ages, they decided to stop and rest. Of course, Kyle was already tired to the point of almost sleeping and Benedict and Denzel just wanted to rest their legs for a bit. "I've got a bad feeling about something" Benedict said, worried just a little bit after what Kyle said 30 minutes ago.

"Same" Kyle agreed.

Denzel didn't say anything, he just wanted to check out his majestic, sexy looking, red axe. His axe had orange distinctive symbols on it. It looked liked what Kyle would sometimes write in that him and Benedict couldn't understand at all. Benedict saw what Denzel was doing and decided to do the same thing. His hammer also had the same distinctive symbols on it only white. Both of their weapons also looked futuristic as well.

"Hey denzel?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah" Denzel said, still looking at his weapon.

"Could I "axe" you a question?". Kyle was struggling not to laugh out loud. Then, Denzel turned to him with an expressionless face (Triggered).

"I really wish I could chop you up right now you bitch". Benedict didn't really mind, they were bad yes but sometimes Kyle wouldn't realize that some of the puns he would say were actually good ones, but Denzel still hated them nonetheless. Kyle then proceeded to put his headphones back on and listen to whatever music he likes.

Denzel took note of this searched for his phone as well as Benedict. Once they found their phones and checked to see if all the data was still there, and it was there.

"Okay good, we've still got everything" said Denzel in relief.

"We should really get going now" Kyle suggested, But before they could take a few steps, a giant, scorpion like creature approached. It looked at all of them at first but then gave them a roar, thinking they were a threat.

Knowing that they were in deep trouble, Denzel and Benedict readied their weapons while Kyle leaned back on a tree and tried to find the perfect music for his ears on his phone.

* * *

Eh, First chapter, I did it. I have another chapetr so please check that out and another one in that matter. (I'm too lazy to correct chapter)

Thank you come again


	2. Chapter 2: What is happening?

Chapter 2: What the hell is going on in this world?

Kyle sighed. Everywhere he went, no matter what timeline, no matter what place he went to, crazy and dangerous fucking shit would always happen which resulted in his family's death, thats why he wanted to listen to music, just to relief stress and keep his mind off of his really really bad life he was living so far while Denzel and Benedict were killing Grimm. Right now, Kyle was listening to Giant(Cheshrye owns the techno song, I dont).

Then, "Kyle!" Denzel shouted. Kyle just barely heard him and looked at him with an expressionless face,"Stop being a fucking stupid A (short for ass) and help us fight whatever these fucking creatures are. If you don't help we'll die thanks to you!". Judging by that triggered face Denzel wore Kyle had to give in and help them fight just to survive.

Benedict felt like an anime character while fighting and Denzel was starting to calm down after his triggering. Both of them were able to swing their weapons with only one hand without any strain or struggle. Kyle just started to assemble what looked like a blue skinned, enhanced, futuristic TAC-50 out of nowhere and started shooting with a bored face. He was even able to shoot the grimm behind him without looking.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy(20 minutes earlier)**

A man with glasses sat in a large room was watching camera footage in emerald forest one of them had detected something so he switched to the other camera feed, once he switched to the camera feed he saw a group of three standing, two of them with what looked liked futuristic weapons, then taking fighting stances.

When his assistant came in he told her "Glydna, I need you to take a team and hurry to save these three for they are in deep, deep trouble". When he showed her the footage Glydna was shocked to see those three all alone in heavy grimm territory. "At once Headmaster Ozpin, I will take team RWBY with me" as she rushed out of the room.

Team RWBY was surprised that they got a message from Glydna to meet at the bullheads her ready for combat. When they got there Glydna started to explain why they were there. "Ozpin has recently found a group of three deep in emerald forest. It is for sure they are in danger" "We have to save them" Ruby said. All of them got on board and hurried to the situation

* * *

 **The present**

As the Bullhead approached their destination they were hearing sounds of weapons being swung. As team RWBY and Glydna were about to jump out and help them they got something they weren't expecting at all. They could see them fighting like nobody has ever seen them before.

All three of them were fighting pretty well actually. The two strangers with really big weapons were killing the grimm with much ease. The stranger with the gray sweater accidentally hit the person with the blue striped hoodie, making him go flying in the air. "OH SHIT, SORRY KYLE" he shouted. Denzel couldn't hear Benedict over the sound of an axe chopping the beowolves like a hot knife cutting butter. Kyle really didn't seem to mind the hit for some odd reason.

As RWBY and Glydna saw him rising up to their height they noticed him with his headphones on, trying to search for music. They also noticed that he had a futuristic looking sniper rifle and messenger bag with him. When Kyle was just about at the height of the Bullhead, he saw 5 women looking at him from the door , so, he smiled awkwardly and waved as he fell down to the ground.

Benedict and Denzel were done killing all the beowolves that came straight at them. Denzel noticed Kyle was nowhere to be seen at the moment. "Dude where'd Kyle go?". "Up there" Benedict said, pointing at the sky. Before Denzel could even look up, Kyle landed on him, back first. He seemed perfectly fine. "Thanks for breaking my fall bro". The only response Kyle got was Denzel groaning in pain. "Kyle" He said very weakly, "when your falling down from 500 meters, next time, fall on Benedict."

Then, finally, Denzel got up, just very slowly like Kyle struggling to get out of bed. He wiped his face and stood up perfectly now. All of them saw a large metal object landing on the ground with a woman coming out and approaching them. She then said "Hello, my name is Glydna Goodwitch and we are here to get you to safety." All three of them looked at each other and then just transformed their weapons back into small little metal bars, giving them to Kyle.

As they got on aboard, Benedict and Denzel saw 4 girls inside, looking at them. Once they Bullhead started flying again, Benedict decided to ask a question. "Um, where exactly are you taking us?" Before anyone could answer his question, Kyle interrupted. "Don't ask questions Ben, trust me on this, it's better this way than making this confusing for yourself and us" saying this like he knew where they were taking them. This sounded very suspicious to Denzel and Benedict, everyone else thought he knew where they were going. "So, what are your names?" Ruby asked. Benedict, Kyle and Denzel all gave each other looks, not wanting to introduce themselves because they were nervous or just unsure who would talk.

Kyle gave a "I don't want introduce myself, its too much work man"kind of look. Benedict gave an intimidating look so then Denzel thought"...Fuck it". "I'm Denzel, that's Benedict" he said pointing to the guy with the gray sweater "And the guy over there trying to find music on his phone is Kyle" Kyle gave a "peace" sign and Benedict just waved. "So, there were our names, what's yours?" Ruby nodded and said "My name is Ruby and over there is my sister Yang" as she pointed to the girl in yellow "And over there are my partners Weiss and Blake" pointing to the other girls wearing white and black.

After introducing their names, Kyle wanted to see what was in his bag because he didn't have enough time to check back in Emerald forest so, he put his bag on his lap and started to look inside. He found some manga and handed over to Benedict. Benedict was happy to see that he had something to read when he was bored. Kyle also found a joke book and smiled but the moment Denzel saw that book in his hands he slapped it onto the Floor. "No, I thought you stopped telling those fucking bad puns" He shouted. Everyone just ignored his vulgar language and still looked at them. "I'd hate to break it to ya" Kyle said "But you know I'm "pun"stoppable". Yang smiled while everyone else but Benedict gave a small frown.

It was normal for Kyle to see that his puns were something people didn't like so he just shrugged. He then proceeded to pick up his joke book and started to search some more. He then saw something that made his face unhappy face, a bloody, orange, scarf. Now he was starting to get bad memories again from when I mentioned at the start of this chapter, his really really bad life back then. To take his mind off of his memories he pulled out his TAC-50 and started to disassemble it in front of everyone and put it in, somewhere or something who the fuck knows how that shit works in this story.

Team RWBY and Glydna had dumbfounded faces of how he could do that though Benedict and Denzel weren't that surprised anymore. "How did you do that?" asked Ruby in amazement. Kyle only responded with a "I don't know" face. "Could you assemble that again?" Blake asked. "*Sigh*, must I do all the work?" Kyle said sarcastically as he assembled what he disassembled from the barrel to the bolt. They were still amazed he could do that. Kyle then disassembled it for a second time putting it again, somewhere. "Where do the parts go?" Weiss asked. "Somewhere..." Kyle responded, a bit sarcastically.

I said somewhere a bunch of times

After that was over the ride was just complete silence... Except for the fact that Kyle's music was heard perfectly well due to his headphones(God he should really get new ones). The only one's who were able to know what kind of music he as listening to were his friends, everyone else didn't recognize what he was listening to. The song Kyle was listening to was I Got no time by the living tomb stone(By the way, all songs that are/or will mentioned throughout this entire story/chapter, they are not mine so DON'T FORGET. They are mega copyrighted by their owners). Team RWBY liked the beat a lot, especially the beat after the chorus. The only thing they were confused about was the lyrics, but that was probably it.

Now they had arrived at Beacon Academy. When they got off of the bullhead, Benedict and Denzel looked at Beacon with shocked and amazed faces. Kyle wasn't surprised, he could summon castles ten times bigger than Beacon. "Team RWBY" Glydna said. "You are dissmissed for your classes today". They left with rather disappointed faces. "Come on, the headmaster of Beacon wants to see you" Glydna said as she started to walk. Kyle started walking along with the both of them following him.

Once they got to Professor Ozpins office they looked at each other, and then just went in. As soon as they got in Ozpin turned and faced them. "So, what were you men doing so deep in Emerald forest?" "We don't remember anything actually" Denzel responded. Ozpin was surpised at this response. Only Kyle definetely noticed that he was surprised, Ben and Denzel. "So, what are your names" Ozpin asked.

"I'm Benedict"

"That's Denzel

"S'up"

"And this is Kyle"

"Heya"

Kyle had a way deeper voice than both of them which really surprised Ozpin again considering Kyle is way shorter than Denzel and Benedict. "So wait, what is place?" Denzel asked. "Beacon is a place where we train hunters and huntresses for the future to fight the waves of Grimm" Ozpin explained. "Yeah, like everyone in Beacon is actually going to use their fighting abilities for actual good doing" Kyle said uneasy. Now Everyone was confused of why he said that.

"And why is that?"

"*Sigh*. You'll either die a hero, or you'll live long enough to see yourself become the villain"

Wow. Needless to say, everyone thought that was actually a good quote. This made Ozpin think, not only of the quote but of Kyle as well. He could feel a despair inside of him, something he's hiding beneath his laziness. "Your fighting skills are acceptable. To not use them would be a waste. I would like you to join this school. You could help save lives. "We'll need some time to think about this" Benedict said as they went outside the office.

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know" said Denzel.

"I know what to do" Kyle answered. "We have nowhere to go now. There is no sign of anything we remember as well when we suddenly appeared here so we have to stay here, I mean, Benedict still has Karate training in his mind and Denzel, you have the exceptional skill to fight so I say we should join"

Instantly, they nodded in agreement and went back into Professor Ozpin's office to say what they have agreed on. "So, what is your decision?" Ozpin asked.

Kyle replied with "We'll join this school"

* * *

I don't fucking care if you say this is a bad chapter, I actually wrote a long chapter for once... yeah. There are other chapters you know, please view them. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3: School times (not really)

Chapter 3: Somewhat like the good old days in school (not really, shhh)

After talking to Professor Ozpin, the three of them headed off to the dorm room they were assigned to, but unfortanetely they got lost and wondered why they never asked for a map in the first place but ya know what, they thought "Fuck it". "Hey uh Kyle?" Benedict asked

"wassup?"

"Could I see your sniper rifle"

"I'll look like a threat if I assemble it Ben"

"Good point"

"Come on guys" Denzel said. "Can the two of you help me find our dorm room?" "Benedict can" Kyle responded. "I got my own thing to". Rolling both of their eyes, Denzel and Benedict proceeded to keep their eyes open for the room number. As they were looking, Kyle decicded to summon some weapons and some ammo just to give them weapons incase their weapons were either broken or stolen. "Here you go" He said struggling to put a black minigun in Benedicts arms.

"Whoa dude, where did you get this!?"

Kyle smirked and showed them he could summon weapons out of nowhere. "Yo hit me up fam, I got this" Denzel said, getting into a catching position. Kyle then summoned a futuristic looking Steyr AUG and passed it to Denzel. Denzel said "Damn son" in surprise. Kyle also lended him a bag of clips, attachments and also lended Benedict a few minigun Barrels. "Each minigun barrel includes 1000+ bullets, each AUG clip includes 165 bullets, I don't want to abuse my powers so use these wisely brehs". "What happens if you abuse your powers?" Denzel asked. "Nothing really, I'm just too lazy to use these powers so DON'T tell anybody of this no matter what happens, got it?" Kyle asked in a very serious tone.

"Ok ok ok ok we got it, jeez man you don't have to be that rough about it" Denzel said, taking a few steps back. Now Kyle may be some guy who jokes around, a lot, but Denzel and Benedict have seen him serious before, not even Benedict was able to faze him in terms of explanation and physically, and trust me, whenever he gets serious, especially when you can tell he's had a bad day, it's never a pretty sight to see, even now since they found out he could summon weapons out of nowhere.

They continued walking which seemed like freaking ages. "So you guys are alright?" Kyle asked. "Yep" they both replied. After that, Kyle proceeded to put his bluetooth headphones on and played music. Kyle seemingly also found earbuds and gave them to Ben so he could listen to his music on his phone. He also remembered that he could message Denzel and Benedict, so he pulled out his phone and started to text. Benedict got a notification that said: " _New message from Kyle_ ". Then Kyle started to spam. He was starting to get annoyed but resisted the urge to punch Kyle in the shoulder and turned off his phone.

Just at least after 10 minutes of walking, they walked into a gun range. "Heh, perfect place to practice" Kyle murmured. "You guys want to test out the enhanced weapons I gave you?"

"Sure" they both said. Aproaching a desk with a man just looking around Kyle asked "Heya um could we use the gun stalls?". "Sure" the man replied, "Just sign here". So they signed their names and went to the gun stalls. Denzel was the first to test out his gun and shot at the target. Every bullet the middle. "Nice aim for a beginner" Kyle said. "Shut up" Denzel retorted. Next, Benedict tried out his minigun and fired. The bullet came at a insane rate and all the bullets hit the middle. Surprised Benedict looked at his minigun in amazement 'cause normally a gun like his would usually spit bullets but his gun seemed to be very accurate. Finally, Kyle was the last to test out his skills so he assembled his TAC-50. At first he looked into the scope, but then thought of something that would make history, or at least would make history to his friends. "Hey guys, could you take a lot of steps back?" he asked. Denzel and Ben looked at him, and then did what he told them.

Kyle bent his legs a little, and then jumped. He spun in the air not once, not twice but three times and landed the shot. To him this was normal but to his friends, well lets just describe this whith their faces. Both of them stood there in total shock and amazement. Kyle then turned around and put sunglasses on. "Oh my god he pulled the fucking 1080 noscope bitches" Denzel said loudly, but not loud enough for anybody to hear him. "Come on guys lets go" Benedict shouted at the sign out. After signing out, they proceeded to find their dorm room. After a while they finally found their dorm room with the exact same number. Opening the door, their room had a massive window, three beds, two desks and two bookshelves. "Imma go to sleep" Kyle said sleepily as he walked over to the beds. It was pretty understandable to why he wanted to sleep (asides from being lazy no duh) so they decided to not disturb him...yet. As Kyle buried himself in the bed Benedict heard some knocking on the door. When Benedict opened the door he saw team RWBY standing there.

"So, how's everything?" asked Ruby. "Well asides from Kyle being the lazy douche he is we're fine"

"You sound like Denzel Ben" shouted Kyle sleepily.

"Do you guys swear all the time?" Yang asked. "It's just expressing whatever" Denzel said sarcastically.

"Ok then"

"Kyle" Denzel shouted. "What in the fuck do you want?" he still said sleepily.

"Stop being a lazy asshole and help us do shit"

"nah"

"Oh come on I broke your fall-"

"By accident" Kyle interuppted.

" *Sigh*. Just get up here"

"Fine, but you owe me one"

As team RWBY were talking to Benedict they saw Kyle struggling to push a box with a note saying " _Denzel's Enhanced Steyr AUG_ _Ammunition"._

"Since when did you guys get guns?" Ruby asked in excitement. "It's not all your buisiness Ruby" answered Kyle still struggling to push the box. Finally Kyle managed to put the box in it's destination. "You owe me when we get back to where we came back from".

"Your a piece of shit you know that?" Denzel responded.

"Well, Imma take a walk... and, might probably shoot something in the process, oh and by the way Denzel, next time, don't screw up on shit". Now Denzel was looking at Kyle with an expressionless face as he walked out. After Kyle left everyone was looking at Denzel, then he shouted "YOUR DEAD WHEN I COME OUT HERE" (TRIGGERED BITCH).

* * *

 **20 Seconds Later**

Try to imagine Denzel chasing Kyle with his gun... doesn't that seem a bit too overboard? Probably not I guess.

"I REGRET NOTHING" Kyle yelled out at the top of his lungs as he was being chased by a triggered, probably going through a mental breakdown Denzel. As soon as Kyle found his dorm room he went inside, slammed the door and locked it. "So, hows everything?" Benedict asked casually. He didn't get a response but instead saw Kyle lifting up his minigun and walking to the door, ready to unlock it. "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR" an angry Denzel shouted. As soon as Kyle opened the door his face went from angry to " _Holy jebus man don't do it"_ kind of face when he saw Kyle spinning the minigun. "Ok ok ok sorry man" he said begging for mercy. "Good" Kyle responded with the usual smile he would always wear. He stopped spinning the minigun and Denzel caustiously got up, making sure that he was still, living, I guess.

* * *

 **20 Minutes Later**

There was knocking on the door. When Kyle opened the door he saw Ms. Goodwitch. "Heya, what'cha here for?" Kyle asked. "We just want know to know if everything is alright here" she said.

"Everything is fine here... apart from the fact that Denzel chased me with an enhanced Steyr AUG and literally tried to kill me with it"

"HEY"

Now Ms. Goodwitch was looking at Denzel with suspicious eyes. "It's not my fault that this guy is annoying at the worst times" Denzel protested, trying not to 'trigger' himself again. "To be honest, you could be the reason to why Kyle tells puns" Benedict responded.

"Shut up"

"Well I suppose everything is fine here" murmered Glydna. "Take these" she said giving three scrolls to Kyle. "We figured this place hasn't been linked to any scrolls to secure this dorm room". "Ok" Kyle said slowly. "Welp thanks for the scrolls thank you come again" Kyle said closing the door quickly. "That was weird" Glydna thought.

" "Phew", thats over with" Kyle said reliefed. He then proceeded to give two of the scrolls to Benedict and Denzel. "What's this" they asked. "Goodwitch said that these are scrolls... I know nothing else, that it." Shrugging Denzel and Benedict proceeded to mess around the scrolls. Time passed by quickly, becoming night time. All three of them looked outside the window to see the moon broken. "Jeez, guess their honey 'moon' was a bit to extreme" Kyle said casually. "Shut up" Denzel retorted. "We should probably go to sleep, it seems very late out" Benedict suggested. Kyle answered with a finally and Denzel just said "meh, fine".

* * *

 **Next annoying morning, Beacon 7:25 am**

Benedict and Denzel were really struggling to get Kyle up from bed because all he would say whenever they literally took a step towards the bed was "I'll fucking kill you if you wake me up now" very drowsy.

* * *

 **1 minute later**

"Fine fine I'll get up" Kyle finally answered to both of their relief. He really struggled to get out of bed considering he was used to sleeping in but eventually, got up and took a shower just like the both of them did at 6:15. All three of them put on their uniforms they were given, pretty neatly actually. Time passed and when they looked at the clock it read 8:45 they decided to leave for class. They got there at 8:59 pm along with team RWBY. Class was alright for the three of them, or two in this case. It was obvious for Kyle to literally doze off every single class, but the one thing they couldn't get over was the fact that he always exactly knows what happened after every class.

* * *

 **Kyle's Dream**

It was dark. A black void was in his vision. Though it was already dark there was a feeling, dark darker yet **DARKER,** it kept growing and growing. He decided to walk for a little while because, why not, even though he was very worried. Time seemingly didn't pass very fast as he was walking, the only thing that he could only think of was darkness, dreadfulness, pain, **LONELINESS.** After a while he stopped and looked around. There was nothing when he looked around, then he turned around again and saw a red heart. At first the heart seemed fine, but then things drastically changed. His vision was flickering from the normal form of the heart to a white, broken heart. Then there was text that said " **I AM HERE** "

* * *

 **End Of Class**

Kyle suddenly woke up in fear. When he woke up he saw that class had ended. Benedict and Denzel were looking at him with slightly worried faces. "Are alright?" Benedict asked, now becoming more worried. Kyle checked himself to make sure he was alright, and then replied a bit uneasily "Yeah, I think I'm okay". "Think" Denzel thought, "Really?".

* * *

 **Lunch Time**

The three of them went to the cafeteria and sat down with team RWBY. "So how was your day?" Ruby asked. "Good" the two of them replied. Kyle stayed silent. He was thinking of something, an incident that happened 2 and a half years ago. Then he decided to speak. "Denzel, Benedict, how long has it been since everyone started to disappear?". Both of them looked at him with surprised and worried faces. Two years ago back at their school when they were in grade 10 people from all grades had started to disappear, including Kyle's sister. "2 and a half years, why" Benedict asked, sounding like this was definetely the wrong time and place. "Do you ever think that person could ever be forgiven?" Kyle asked, very darkly. Now team RWBY was listening very closely to this. "If you steal something, you could easily give it back, if you lie to someone, you could go up to them and tell them the truth, but if you murder someone, you can't bring them back no matter how hard you try, no matter how sorry you are, you can't bring them back, can ya now?"

This was certainly getting dark now. Ever since his sister disappeared he hasn't been the same since for as long as Benedict and Denzel could remember. "Wait, what are you talking about?" Blake asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion along with everyone else. "Do you want your whole team to have a knife your back, cause I can definetely do that at will you know" Kyle said threatingly. Now team RWBY were feeling fear and dread coming out of this guy. They were thinking "Who is this person?".

"Umm, Kyle, I think that's enough" Denzel said, very uneasily. "Yeah sure" Kyle replied, returning to his normal, careless tone again. Kyle then got up to get his food, seeing someone pushing another. "Who's that?" he asked very seriously. "His name is Cardin" Weiss replied. "He's a bully to everyone". To their surprise, he just shrugged, and then continued walking. "I swear if Cardin get's in his way man" Denzel said speaking to Benedict. Benedict was confused at first but then thought of the times when Kyle only had to use one move against anyone, himself included to be the most feared in the school, regardless of his lazy, jokingly personality. "Whats gonna happen if Cardin gets in Kyle's way?" Yang asked. "One step in front of Kyle and he's done man I mean, the last time I've seen somebody brave enough to try and push Kyle they almost got choked to death. Moral lesson to you guys" Benedict said, "If you get in Kyle's way, your gonna get fucked in the ass"

Kyle continued walking down. Cardin noticed that he was walking and decided to mess around with him. Bad mistake. "Yo punk!" he shouted. Everyone settled down in anticipation. Benedict and Denzel knew this wasn't good. Kyle looked at Cardin at first, and then proceeded to walk like he wasn't there. "ARE YOU EVEN-" but before Cardin could even get the chance to push him he was interupted by Kyle choking him. "You know" Kyle proceeded to say in a very dark tone. "I've had a bad day today, getting in my way won't do, so, I'm giving you 30 seconds for you and your team to get out before the consequenes happen, kapiche?". After this he slammed Cardin on the floor and looked at him, but this time he didn't have any eyes, his eyes were just black voids of fear. " **GET** **OUT NOW** ". Cardin quickly got up still catching breath and left very quickly, along with the rest of his team following him. Everyone felt a really big amount of fear and was digesting what had happened. Kyle got fries and went back to the table. When he sat down everyone, especially team RWBY looked at him with faces of fear, surprise and shock. "Geez Kyle did you really have to be that scary" Benedict asked, absolutely scared. "You wanna see how far I can go?" Kyle replied.

"What did you just do?" asked Ruby in complete fear. "Giving a bully a taste of his own medicine, why?"

"Could you teach us how to do that?"

"If you come from a lifetime of dread and pain then sure I can teach you how **RUBY** "

This made Ruby jump out of her seat, everyone else kinda moved away from him.

"Welp, I gotta go, got something to work on, see ya" and then Kyle left for his dorm room.

"I feel bad for you two" Weiss said in sarcastic pity.

"Ha ha, ha ha, very funny Weiss" Denzel replied

* * *

Holy jebus that took forever (Not really)

Fun facts time: Jebus is a reference to the famous Madness combat series, respectively owned by MDKrinkels

Kyle has all abilities of sans (The powers are not mine) as seen when he threatened Cardin.

The dream is a gaster reference, also, a character named after W.D Gaster but with the W and D changed will appear in the future chapters. This is the first chapter he is mentioned

The enhanced weapons Benedict and denzel have are inspired by ninja kiwi's game SAS 4 where the weapons were created in 3104, having it being futuristic.

MLG 1337 reference

The assembling of the tac 50 is a jebus reference

Kyle has one of the auditors powers: to summon any weapon at will

Thanks for the view and yyyyoooollllloooooo kjdcbjshcjkvbkuefvbsdrjk


	4. Chapter 4: Research and concerns

Chapter 4: Research

Team RWBY, Denzel and Benedict were still in the cafe, talking about how Kyle can literally be fear himself. While they were talking another came to sit down with them. They thouroughly introduced themselves to Benedict and Denzel and kept talking. Finally they got up and followed Benedict and Denzel to their dorm room to introduce team JNPR to Kyle.

"So your saying that Kyle was brave enough to choke Cardin and even scare him almost to the point of death?!" asked Juane surprised. Everyone nodded. "Yeah, I'm surprised that I've even survived living with him" said Benedict. "The fact that's he's lazy is why we both survived you know" Denzel said back.

* * *

Kyle was sitting on his bed, wondering what to do. Then he pulled out from under his bed a black, futuristic strongbox. He pulled out a key from his pocket and opened the strongbox. Inside the stronbox contained a gold like, cyllinder object, a holographic device and a photo of his family, all of them with flaming eyes. Kyle never really had a mother, but his father and sister were in the photo with him. His sister was to his left and his father was behind them in the middle. His sister wore glasses, white, an orange scarf and had a orange flaming eye, like regular fire. His father wore glasses, a lab coat with black underneath and had two of his eyes flaming, on blue, one orange. And then there was Kyle with his usual outfit and his flaming blue eye. Lastly on the bottom right corner there was a neatly hand written message in black that said " _Don't Forget_ ".

He looked at the photo, and then proceeded to get his holographic device. He looked at the hologram the device provided. The language he was reading was galactic. He then proceeded to surf through some information. Finally, he found a picture of his dad and tapped the picture. His father's stats were all glitched out due to an experiment 4 years ago. Kyle tried looking for anything that was clear but everything was glitched out. He sighed and turned the device off. before he locked his strongbox, he decided to take his family photo out and put it in his pocket, just for rememberance, then he locked the strong box and put it away.

He sensed that Denzel and them were coming, so he went to the door and opened it. When he opened the door, he saw Blake about to knock.

"Heya, what's up?"

"We just want to introduce you to our friends" Ruby explained.

"Okay then"

"Hi, I'm Jaune, this is Phyrra, this is Nora and this is Ren"

"I'm Kyle, nice to meet ya" then he stretched out his hand for a greeting. Juane approached and shook his hand... and heard a farting noise.

"He he he, whopee coushin in the hand trick, it's always funny ya know?"

"Okay you know what?!" Denzel retorted as pulled out his AUG. Kyle responded with the same message and grabbed an enhanced M-249 from beside him.

"...touche" Denzel responded putting his gun away.

"This M-249 will be in the closet if anything happens, k?. I be in here for the rest of the day, you guy's go ahead and do your own thing" and shut the door before Ruby got a chance to ask to check the gun out. All of them looked at each other, and then left to do exactly as told.

Now that, well, that was over, Kyle got his strongbox and continued to search through the hologram. At one point, even though this would give him very bad memories, he searched through his sister's data and stats and status but to his surprise, all the data was glitched out as well. " _Weird_ " he thought, " _This didn't happen before_ ". He tried very hard to look for anything clear just like his dad's data, but nothing was clear to understand. After this he put the strongbox away and thought for a while.

* * *

 **6 Hours later**

Denzel and Benedict arrived at their dorm room and talked about their day with team RWBY and team JNPR.

"Seems nice" Kyle commented.

"What were doing while we were gone?" Benedict questioned. "Just listening to music"

"The entire time"

"My ears aren't broken Ben, don't worry"

"Guys, it's getting late" Denzel said. They looked outside and saw it was late, so they went to bed.

* * *

 **You guessed, another annoying morning at 7:25 am**

I think you know the drill already, so don't question me... jk you can if you want I'm too lazy to write the morning plot... jk

again bro it's just below.

BEEP BEEP BEEP. Kyle groaned. "GET UP KYLE" Denzel and Benedict shouted. Kyle sighed and got up without falling asleep for once in his freaking life time.

* * *

At 8:50 they went to class.

This time it was Ms. Goodwitch for this class. Denzel and Benedict already heard that this was a combat class, they never told Kyle but judging by the look on their faces he knew what was gonna happen. Glydna was seeing who was good for fighting against the new student, then she called out "Kyle, Ruby, please come up to the ring".

"Nah I forfeit" Kyle responded. This surprised everyone, even Benedict and Denzel. "Why is that?" she questioned.

"I don't like fighting, the only reason why I was fighting back at emerald forest was because I wanted to survive, I don't care if I get a low grade"

"Then Denzel, come up to the ring". Denzel came up as told. "One more thing" Kyle shouted. He then tossed the AUG and a few clips to Denzel. "I bet you could multi-task, just hold the axe with your right hand and the AUG with your left hand, easy". This was actually good advice Kyle gave. Everyone was wondering how the new students would fight, they seemed pretty mysterious.

Both of them got into battle stances. Ruby readied Crescent Rose. Denzel seemead a bit intimidated by the fact that she had a scythe and he only had, somewhat a battle axe. Buuuuut on the bright side he thought, his weapon was seemingly more durable and could deal more damage, I mean come on, it's futuristic looking for freaking gods sake man, it was definitely bigger and could provide a lot of momentum, it's majestic, because why the fuck not. Then he transformed his cylinder object into the somewhat battle axe looking weapon. The huntsmans and huntresses were definitely feasting their eyes on his red and black axe. It was futuristic, that was interesting to them and it had weird symbols on it.

Play Elfire by Elfire (it's probably best to play the song at 0:21)

Just wait a few seconds for the good part to kick in if you started from the beginning.

They both rushed at each other, Ruby obviously being way faster. Denzel's speed was exceptional. They started swinging their weapons faster. It was interesting how Denzel fought, especially to Glydna, he can swing his axe very fast with one hand and was even smart enough to use momentum as a weapon. Denzel started to use his AUG while using his axe. Ruby barely could dodge the bullets he was firing considering that his gun was enhanced. She decided to counter his strategy with the same thing and transformed her scythe into a gun and started shooting. Denzel's perception was good enough to shoot the bullets coming at him, what was surprising was that his bullets would keep going even after they hit the opposing projectiles. The fight went on, then Ruby decided to use her speed semblance. This definitely was showing a bit of trouble for Denzel but that didn't stop Denzel from fighting hard. He kept shooting, and then he ran out of ammo. To solve this problem he decided to throw his axe at her. Ruby was barely even able to dodge his axe. Then he reloaded, cocked his gun and kept shooting while dashing to his weapon. He grabbed his axe and still kept shooting. Ruby was now getting exhausted by all the dodging and running around Denzel. To Denzel though, this was just the beggining. He started to use different methods now. Somehow he found a " _Hey, press this button if you don't have an itchy trigger finger_ " button on his free time so he pressed the button, tossed his gun in the air and charged at Ruby with immense speed using his axe's momentum. Denzel's Aug was automatically shooting. It was a good thing he tossed it in a direction where the bullets wouldn't hit anything or anyone. This was giving Ruby a hard time because of the many different angles she had to dodge. As Denzel was still swinging he caught his gun and threw his axe in the air this time. It was a rough guess where the axe was going to land, either on one of them or somewhere in or outside the ring. This fight was very interesting to Goodwitch and was very amazing to everyone else. Team RWBY was cheering for Ruby along with team JNPR. Finally, Ruby stopped running and rested at one spot. This was Denzel's chance to charge at her, he raised his axe and swung it down. Everyone but Kyle looked away in horror. When they looked back, they his axe beside Ruby. Ruby covered her face in fear, but when she looked she wasn't dead, instead she saw Denzel with his hand stretched out. "Good fight" he greeted.

Elfire ends (Tell me if that was just weird, awesome or cringy)

Ruby shook his hand, picked up Crescent Rose and followed Denzel out of the ring. Everyone was looking at Denzel with shocked, amazed and surprised faces, including Glydna. "Wow" she thought. How the fight went was amazing. Denzel had a variety of methods, strange ones but methods nonetheless.

* * *

 **Break Time**

"That was amazing what you did" Yang said freaking out. "Oh it's nothing" Denzel said back.  
"Hey Denzel" said Kyle. "Yeah?"

"During the fight, I saw what you were 'gun'na do". Everyone but Benedict groaned. "You know you're ruining my moment right?" Denzel said in sarcastic anger. As they were walking by, some people were whispering to each other, either because they watched him fight or they heard how he did. Denzel seemed fine, he really didn't care if others were jealous or if they were amazed. "Denzel" Kyle called out to him. "Yeah?" Denzel responded.

"How did you manage to find that button?"

"I'm not stupid, k?". Just then Kyle thought of something, it wasn't pretty. "Denzel, Benedict, could we talk for a little moment?" he asked lowly. "Privately?". They looked at each other, then they followed him to where no one would hear them. Blake saw them leaving and decided to spy on them.

"So" Kyle started. "Hasn't it been a while since everything started?" he said while looking at the ground. Denzel and Benedict had confused faces. "W-what are you talking about?" Denzel asked.

"... I think the past is catching up to me...". Now Denzel and Benedict had worried faces, also by the fact that Kyle's eye sockets were empty again. Kyle looked at his hands, and then continued to speak. "Could you guess what's gonna happen to me, to **US**?". They didn't say anything. Kyle sighed. "Remember what I told you about four years ago?". They pondered, and then remembered what happened to his dad when Kyle was his assistant. "It could be taking effect" Kyle said very darkly now. "He's watching you know, it may seem safe, but you'll see the consequences if we don't get **OUT OF HERE** ". Denzel sighed this time. "Kyle". Kyle said nothing back. "We have told you this before, he is just watching, besides, even you admitted this place is great unlike the other place we were in, just agreee with us, this won't give you or us a hard time". This really made Kyle think. He loved this place yes, and also, he needed someone with him, to keep him company. He then sighed. He knew Blake was spying on them. "Blake" he called out. Blake was getting worried now but nonetheless, she came over to them. Denzel and Benedict were really surprised that she was watching. She faced Kyle with suspicious eyes. "What are you talking about?"still narrowing her eyes. "Heh heh heh, I'll tell ya, it ain't nice to listen to other's conversation, **ESPECIALLY PRIVATE ONES** ". This was making her fear Kyle very much, but she didn't show it. Kyle then started to walk away and say " Remember, the past never leaves us, and if you tell her, **YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE A BAD TIME** " and then left. Blake tried to ask a question, but then decided it against herself.

* * *

 **Professor Ozpin's Office**

As Ozpin was sitting down and drinking coffee at his desk Glydna walked in with some surprising news to tell him. "So, how was class with the new students?" He asked. "It was quite amazing how one of them could fight" Glydna responded in amazement.

"What happened?"

"Denzel was the one to step in the ring after Kyle refused to fight, he used different strategies while sparring"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, he was able to multi-task with an axe and a rifle"

"Interesting, keep going"

"He was also able to catch up to Ruby with her speed semblance. He's very strong as well. He was able to swing his axe with one hand." This certainly was interesting news for Ozpin. They kept talking, and then he asked a question about Kyle. "So why did Kyle forfeit?"

"He really doesn't like fighting he told me" Glydna answered. "He also doesn't care if he get's a failing grade". "Well" Ozpin started. "I can understand why. There's, a kind of sadness he's hiding, a kind of anger. He has much wisdom beyond his age, I could see it in his eyes". Glydna was surprised to hear this from Ozpin. "If you would want him to fight then I suggest making a offer he cannot refuse, but don't do it next class, if he keep's denying your offer then do it".

* * *

 **Kyle and others Dorm Room**

Kyle was just lying down listening to music, Benedict was reading manga and Denzel was just... doing his own thing... yeah. Just for the rest of the day they were just in their dorm room, doing absolutely their own thing. Kyle decided to work on the emergency M-249 and upgrade it a little more. Denzel and Benedict were observing what Kyle was doing and then ignored him. Kyle got up and said "Going to the gun range guy's, see you in 20" and then left. It was even more boring without Kyle, he was the most creative for anything to do. Time went by, and by to them. Kyle had only been gone for 5 minutes and literally were bored to death. "This sucks" Benedict said, sighing. He looked around. "You know what, I'm going to the gun range" he said getting up, picking up his minigun and heading to the door. Now Denzel was alone in the dorm. He sat down for a few seconds, and then he thought _"Fuck it"_ and followed Benedict to the gun range.

* * *

 **More Than 20 Minutes later**

After shooting shit the three of them went back to their dorm room. It was getting late, so they got ready for bed and slept, though, one of thwm was still awake. It was Kyle. He was thinking of something that he hadn't done in such a while, so that night at 12:00, he went outside, dressed in black. Just at the entrance of Beacon, he stood there, looking at the broken moon. Then he decided to have some fun at night.

Play Waterfall, by Toby Fox

Kyle opened his palm. Suddenly, blue flames appeared, spreading out in the pitch black atmosphere, lighting it up. The flames looked like fire flies were lighting up the area beautifully. Kyle took his hood off and summoned a glowing, completely dark sword and raised it into the air. More blue flames appeared lighting up the night sky even more now. Some people who were still awake saw what was happening, including Team RWBY, for some reason. Kyle knew people were watching this, so, to make this better he made a light show. He now lighted up his right eye and started creating images with his blue flames. Those who were watching were amazed. They really wanted to know who or what was doing this. Kyle created an image of a sided scythe, and then made a pun in the form of the blue flames. The pun said "this is pretty 'lit'...get it?". Some people were facepalming, others were giggling, including Yang. The pun didn't distract Blake from wondering who was behind all of this. She was thinking it was Kyle, and she had many reasons to explain. Kyle looked at his phone for the time. It was 12:30, he had to go to sleep. As a goodbye, he made a final image being a hand waving in a goodbye sense. After this the blue flames disappeared, turning into the dark night time it was originally. As Kyle was walking back to his dorm room he thought of the times his sister and him would have competitions making better images with flames. Those were the good times... before the incident that changed his life completely. He dressed up, with Denzel and Benedict luckily sleeping heavily for once. He processed what happened today, and then closed his eyes to see what in store for tomorrow.

Waterfall fades away

* * *

My god 3032 words... that was really time consuming for me

Fun facts:

"Don't Forget" is an Undertale reference

Denzel using an axe and an AUG is similar to a scene in madness combat 6: antipathy where the protagonist, Hank J Wimbleton used a battle axe with his left hand and shot a P90 with his right hand, to kill 23 grunts and 2 L33T agents.

The blue flames are a sans reference.

 **YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE A BAD TIME** is an undertale genocide route reference

please tell me if there are any stories similar to this one. Also, please give me some ideas for the future chapters. I already have a plot but it needs to be delayed in order for the story to be good or at least, how I imagine it. Thank you come again.


	5. Chapter 5: Shenanigans

Chapter 5: Shenanigans (Oh god help me please)

...Ok. Judging by the chapter name I think shit will get real in the chapter... or not you tell me in the reviews

Well... today was another day, only expect for the fact that Kyle woke up very early to prank the retard friend he had, Denzel. Benedict takes pranks very seriously most of the time which is why he woke up just as early as Kyle did. It was 6:00 AM and Denzel was very tired. "Ok. here's the plan" Kyle whispered. Benedict listened very carefully. "First, you wake up Denzel and tell him something very dirty, like, "Denzel, wake up! somebody want's to have sex with you!", then I pull the carpet I placed under him, making him slip, got it?".

"Best plan ever" Benedict said back with thumbs up. So they went to Denzel's bed to wake him up. "Wait, are you sure Denzel will believe me?" Benedict asked.

"...Yeah totally" Kyle assured him.

"Yeah, we'll be blamed for making Denzel Beacon's alarm clock you know that?"

"So what? We'll make history, isn't why we're alive today?"

"... Yeah you make a good fucking point"

Benedict got ready to put his hands on Denzel while Kyle bent down, ready to pull the carpet. "Denzel! Wake up! Somebody wants to give you a blowjob!"

"Wh-wa" he stuttered drowsily. As soon as he stood up Kyle yanked the carpet, making Denzel slip as planned. When Denzel hit the ground he woke up immediately. He looked at Benedict and Kyle, who were laughing their asses off, then he shouted "YOU FUCKING BITCHES!". His message was heard all around Beacon, waking everyone up.

"Okay, okay" Kyle said, still laughing. "Benedict was right about the alarm clock thing, I think you woke up everyone in Beacon"

"We just had to" Benedict said, calming down, but still giggling.

Oh jebus christ somebody get me outta this sheit.

* * *

 **Breakfast**

Benedict, Denzel and Kyle sat down with team JNPR and team RWBY, who seemed very tired from the morning incident. "What's up with you guy's?" Kyle asked. "Woke up very early" Weiss said very drowsily. "I can explain that"

"Benedict and I woke up Denzel and pranked him, then he shouted "you fucking bitches" very loudly".

"I guess that explains us waking up" Yang finished.

"It's not my fault these two, no sorry, Kyle is a retard"

"Hey, you're a retard too, you know that?"

Well, this was certainly... something. "Do you two always fight?" Ruby asked. "If it's related to anything funny to him that tortures yes" Denzel answered.

"Like puns" Kyle said as he got out his joke book. Well... certainly a big mistake for Denzel (Told you there would be bad puns!).

"No" he shouted as he attempted to snatch the joke book out of Kyle's hands... he failed and gave a look of disapproval while Kyle went to sit beside beside Benedict who was interested in reading the jokebook.

"Oh no" everyone but Yang said.

"Hey, I'd tell you a chemistry joke, but I'm pretty sure I wouldn't get a reaction from any of you" Kyle said casually. The worst part of the pun was that he said it casually, CASUALLY. Everyone groaned and Yang giggled.

Benedict read "A guy named William joined the army. He never like the Phrase "Fire at will" ". More groans and a giggle.

As Kyle opened his mouth he was interuppted by Denzel snatching his jokeboo and immediately running away. "Denzel you son of a bitch" Kyle shouted as he chased him around the cafeteria, assembling his TAC-50 in the process.

Kyle cycled the bolt in his sniper rifle and started to try and 360 the running retarded bitch. Everyone ducked for cover as he was firing. Finally, Denzel ran out of the cafeteria with Kyle running after him.

"You idiot's, get back here!" Benedict shouted. "*sigh*". "Are they always like that?" Yang asked. "No, but in this case yes" Benedict responded. "Welp, gotta go after those fricking retards" and he then got up. "Wait" Ruby shouted. "Could you ask Kyle if I could check out his sniper rifle?"

"I'd doubt Kyle would give anything to anybody" Benedict responded. Ruby pouted while Benedict ran off after Denzel and Kyle.

* * *

 **Class Time**

Well, all three of them got to class with Denzel having his ass kicked by Kyle, literally. Benedict was the one to carry Denzel all the way back to class. Today was a combat class again, what other shit is gonna happen now?

"... Benedict and Cardin, please come up to the ring" Glydna called out. The both of them went into the ring. "Hold on Ben" Kyle shouted. Kyle came up to him and gave him his minigun. "I've measured your strength, you can carry a minigun with one hand". "I'm fine" Benedict said, pushing away the minigun, and then stepped into the ring. "You're going down" Cardin yelled, pulling out his mace. Benedict responded the same way and pulled out his 10 foot hammer. Yet another futuristic weapon to look at. "Daaaamn" Kyle and Denzel shouted in sync. Benedict laughed a little, and then put on a ready face. "Who's going down now?". Nora really wished she had a hammer like his.

Before Cardin could even charge at his opponent, the opposition whacked him, sending him out of the ring. "Fuck you let's go" Benedict shouted. ...Well that escalated really quickly. As for Cardin's "udder" (ba dum tiss) defeat, Kyle somehow pulled out a trombone and played the song of disappointment. "Wa wa waaaa" he played. Now Denzel was laughing really hard as well as the rest of the class, Glydna was just annoyed though. "Kyle, why don't you come here to the ring?". Kyle looked at Benedict, then Denzel, and then shrugging, went down to the ring with Benedict's minigun.

"Weiss, come down here as well" Glydna called out. Weiss did as told and went down. Once they were both down there she prepared her rapier and took a battle stance. Kyle just stood there giving her a smile that said _"Come on, come over here, don't be the biggest coward I've seen"_. She came charging at Kyle. At the same time he spun Benedicts minigun and started to shoot. One could say the bullets Kyle was shooting albeit that the minigun was enhanced, sucked because the bullets looked as if they were going too slow, but in combat time this was giving Weiss a hard time trying to get to Kyle because of the extreme fire rate (100rps).

Kyle wasn't trying, he was dying because the god damn minigun was a bit heavy. He finally ran out of bullets, but he improvised by using it as a sword, somehow. Weiss was really getting close. She was now close enough to lunge at him but at the same time Kyle whacked her with the minigun golf style, knocking her out of the ring. "Hole in one!" Kyle shouted. Denzel giggled a little and Benedict just smiled, everyone else thought the fight transitioned fast.

Kyle walked past Weiss to his friends, just chill. Again Kyle pulled out the trombone, but in the process got his head stuck in it because Denzel thought that was bad sportsmanship. "Alright alright I 'll say good fight" Kyle yelled from the trombone, desperately trying to get it off his head. When he finally pulled the trombone off his head he punched Denzel in the shoulder three times, making him silently yell in pain, and then went over to Weiss, curled up in a ball because of the impact with the minigun.

" 'Cha alright?" Kyle asked. Weiss wheezed in pain. This wasn't going anywhere so Kyle picked her up and threw her at team RWBY. "Still bad sportsmanship" Denzel yelled. "Shut up Denzel" Kly yelled back. "You know very well that I'm not used to helping people up after a situation like this. Denzle was going to say something but decided it against himself for the matter. "Rude" Ruby yelled. "You just heard Denzel and I talking, it's very reasonable" Kyle yelled back.

* * *

 **Break Time**

Weiss was finally better and the rest of them were fine as well but it was mysterious to why Benedict and Kyle were gone. "Denzel" Blake asked. "Doy you know where Benedict and Kyle are?" "No" he responded. "They're probably doing their own thing, whatever they do own their own free time". "So, how hard is it to live with Kyle?" Yang asked. "Don't even get me started on the puns" Denzel said a bit annoyed. "Ok ,the dude always pulls pranks on me like a whoopee cushion on the chair or a pie to the face... actually he wouldn't be that cruel but you get the point".

Benedict and Kyle were buying pies at a store in Vale, for som obvious shit you could do with pie, besides from eating it. Yes, I'm going there, pie to the face. "Ok, is operation P.T.T.F (pie to the face) a go?" Kyle asked. Benedict gave a thumbs up and responded with a "Definitely". Benedict had two pies in his hands, Kyle only had one, but he was going to make it worth the one pie wasting. Kyle and Benedict arrived at the cafeteria with the pie behind their backs. "There you guy's are" Denzel shouted. "Where have you been?". "Doing our own thing" Benedict shouted back, trying not to smile but almost failing horribly. When Kyle and Benedict go to the table team RWBY and Denzel were sitting they immediately slammed pie into Weiss, Yang and Blake's face. Then Kyle made a small mistake and pulled out a really large pair of scissors. When Ruby saw what Kyle was doing she immediately made a "Don't do it your going to regret your decision" gesture with her hands.

Kyle ignored her gesture, flipped her off and then cut a milimeter of Yang's hair. Yang still had pie on her face so she didn't know what was really going on going on. After that Kyle and Benedict ran out with everyone looking at them, some laughing at the scene. "Doesn't take much to prank someone does it now?" Kyle said with a smug face. He had that face on because Benedict doubted that nothing would go wrong. Inside, Benedict did feel something would go wrong, and yes, something will go wrong but not at the moment right now at least.

"I was wrong, everthing is going alright" He said gigling. The both of them got to their dorm room and locked the door. "Phew, so what do we do now?" Kyle asked catching his breath. "We might as well prepare something incase something goes wrong" Benededict suggested, also catching his breath. Kyle took his advice and summoned an MG 42 with a circular barrel.

Just after a while Kyle heard banging on the door. He was very lucky to be an observant and a good listener. Judging by the noise it was Weiss banging on the door. "Open up" she yelled from behind. Kyle responded to the action and opened the door. "Oh I'm gonna-" but before Weiss could nag him and try to get revenge from there she stopped yelling because Kyle was pointing the MG 42 at her face along with Benedict spinning his minigun from behind, maybe to cover for Kyle or something.

At the same time Denzel jumped out with his AUG but then lowered it because of the same reason Weiss stopped talking. Both of them put their hands in surrender. Seeing this Kyle lowered the gun, still aiming. Weiss eyeballed Kyle very sternly, and then left to clean herself up more. "... That was easy..." Kyle commented.

"Dude you know we could have been in so much trouble!" said Denzel freaking out. "So what"

"So what? SO WHAT!?"

"... *shrug*"

"You're a fucking retard, you know that?"

"... *another shrug*

"Oh my god!"

"... *yet another shrug*" and then Kyle headed off to the gun range for absolutely no reason at all.

"Nice talk" said Benedict with a smile.

* * *

Well this was definitely one of the shortest chapters I've done, aside from chapter 1 but yeah that's basically it. Next chapter will be a bit more serious and will follow the storyline I planned.

See ya


	6. Chapter 6: Bloody Problems

Chapter 6: Bloody problems

Last chapter was fun... and weird. This chapter will focus more on the problems between Kyle's main antagonist, Chara. I do not own Chara, Toby Fox does. I also made a few changes to Chara and if these changes would refer to any other series that uses this character and has different attributes as well which I do guarantee some of you will recognize, I do not own. I character I may or may not own will appear in this only chapter... and possibly more chapter's in the future.

* * *

Well, today seemed like another day. Kyle woke up on time for the second time in his life mainly because he was feeling a bit sick. Denzel and Benedict were fine as normal. Right now they were dicussing about yesterday (last chapter). "So, how was yesterday Denzel?" Benedict asked. "...Fuck you" Denzel responded. "That was for all the times you pulled simliar crap on me"

"Shut up Benedict"

"Guess I have something to hold against you, I mean, I can't believe you believed me"

"So?"

"It means you are desparate"

"It's not my fault I believed you in the first place I just woke that morning and I didn't realize what was going on you bitch"

"That was the whole point Denzel" Kyle interrupted, leaning on a wall. "Come on Denzel, it's just a prank"

"One we could've got into trouble to..."

... After that the three of them went to the cafeteria to go get breakfast. They sat down with team RWBY and team JNPR. "So how was yesterday?" Kyle asked ream RWBY. Hearing this Weiss gave a stern look as well as Yang and Blake. "It was so totally great" Weiss responded sarcastically. "It was fun whacking you out of the ring with a minigun and shoving pie into your face"

"Shut up Kyle"

"*giggles*. Well I guess you're relieved that I'm done pranks now, I have to deal with my own problems *coughs really hard 2x*". When Kyle looked at both of his hands his eyes opened in shock. His hands were really bloody. He started coughing more and more blood came out. Everyone at the table had wide eyes in shock and terror. He knew something was wrong. He checked his phone and found a notification in binary.

The code read: 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100011 01110010 01101001 01110011 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01101000 01100001 01101110 01100100 01110011 00101110 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01101101 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110011 01110100 01101111 01110000 00100000 01101001 0110100 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100110 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01110011 01100101 00101110.

Kyle really didn't mind the spelling mistake in the code, he only cared about the situation that was happening right now so he got up and left, assembling his Mcmillan TAC-50 and ran out of the cafeteria before anyone could ask him a question. Team RWBY, team JNPR, Denzel and Benedict just sat there, at the table, lost for words. After a while, Blake got up and said "I'll go see what's going on with Kyle" and then left, leaving them to be or eat food.

* * *

 **Outside Of Beacon**

Just outside of Beacon, there were four figure walking. They had an appearance of suit's, ties, red sunglasses and breathing masks. One of the figure's were holding a bowie machete. The other one had a QBZ-95. One of them had dual bowie knives and the last one had a machete twice the length of an original one. All of them walked slowly towards the entrance, very slowly.

* * *

 **At the entrance doors**

Play Swagga, by Excision and Datsik (I think)

Kyle slowly walked towards the doors and peeked a little outside. He could see four figures outside, abnormally walking slow. He closed the doors and went for his dorm room. He grabbed Blake on the way back saying to her "No time to explain you cat faunus, right now I or we have a problem right now". Now Blake was surprised he said this, but didn't ask any questions because she knew Kyle didn't have anytime to explain judging by how fast he was going. Once they got to the dorm room Kyle told Blake to wait outside.

After 2 minutes Kyle finally opened the door. He was now wearing all black and also wore a black handkerchief and a yellow eyepiece. He was carrying his MG-42 with him and gave it to Blake. "Incase anything happens give this to me" and he rushed to the cafeteria with Blake following him. When they both got to the cafeteria Kyle hid behind a wall with an M1911, waiting for the "anomalies" that were coming.

The figures were just at the entrance of the cafeteria. They walked in, passing Kyle in the way in. They walked into the middle cafeteria and waited for everyone to settle down. Kyle threw a rock at one of their heads and then hid behind the wall. All of them turned around. One of them signaled the other to go check out what hit him, so he went to the door slowly. He peeked slowly and then closed the door behind him. A few seconds went by. Then, suddenly, everyone heard a bang from outside. Then the door opened. Everyone saw a corpse fall to the ground. Then Kyle started shooting at the mysterious strangers with his M1911. The three of them dodged the bullets with much ease and the one with the QBZ returned fire. Everyone on Kyle's side ducked for cover as Kyle deflected every single bullet with a falchion he pulled out. The one with the dual bowie knives charged at Kyle with surprising speed, surpassing Ruby's and tried stabbing Kyle. Kyle was able to either deflect or dodge every single attack and in return, started swinging and spinning his sword. The stranger was able to block some of Kyles attacks but was overwhelmed by Kyle's skill and shortly got half of his head cut off. Kyle then charged toward's the man with the rifle. Before he could even shoot he was stabbed 3 times very fast and then was thrown back to the wall. The last one with the megachette got into a fighting stance and engaged in a short battle. Having much skill this foe was able to parry a few attacks as well as some lunges and slashes. Kyle wasn't having a hard time at all. He quickly disarmed his foe and pinned him to the wall with his hand. "Now, you're going to tell me who sent you and your group" he interrogated. "KISS MY ASS BITCH!" Kyle responded very suddenly by slamming him into the wall 5 times and then stabbing his hand to the wall. "I will give you ONE last chance, who. Sent. You?" Now he was literally at the verge of just killing him straight but before he could do anything the man responded. "Ok ok ok, it was Chara who sent me here. She wanted to see if you were still alive and if any effects have gotten to you alright please spare me." Sparing wasn't an exception. Kyle now slammed him onto the floor, put his M1911 on his foe's head and shot it 3 times.

Swagga ends

Well that's over. Everyone was wondering what those two were talking about before, well you know, death happened. Kyle sighed and started walking our of the cafeteria as if nothing happened. He snatched his MG-42 out of Blake's hands on his way out. Everyone still sat down, dead silent. This was defininitely was haunting in a way. "Call the police and have this cleaned up" said Ozpin. "Right away."

Class presumed and Kyle did manage to get to his calsses after the incident with Blake really keeping an eye on him. After classes Kyle was called to Ozpin's office. Once Kyle got to the office he saw two police guards, standing at the door. He presumed walking to Ozpin's desk. "So, why did you call me here exactly?" "Tell me, where you in the cafeteria when the incident happened?" Ozpn questioned. "...Yes I was"

"Some students said a person wearing black and an eyepiece murdered four men wearing breathing masks and round sunglasses, have you seen this happen in the cafeteria?"

"... *sigh*, I should reall tell you a bit on what is going on here sholdn't I?"

"... Go on"

"Yes, I was the one who murdered the four men, but for a reason"

"And, what is the reason why?"

"Those are actually the bad people. My family has a really bad history with those fucking anomalies or as they are called 'agents'. They kill, murder, steal and torture any, but only if they were to be paid, they never go doing shit like this, without a reason to kill. This is all I can tell you. I cannot tell the reason why they were here, it is MY own problem to deal with and I don't want anbody getting in my way, I've already suffered enough already."

This was certainly very interesting information he was hearing from Kyle. He knew Kyle did do the right thing and could sense thathe would only kill anybody if it was absolutley necesscary. "Ozpin, don't you dare tell anyone about this, **O-R - - - E-L-S-E...** " and Kyle then left the office. Later that day Denzel and Benedict had a lot of questions about what happened in Ozpin's office. "So dude, what happened" Denzel asked. "Oh nothing much really, I wasn't arrested thank fucking jebus, I forgot everything else though" You what?! Ah nevermind, so what now?"

"Well, I ought to go check something outside, you guys just stay here got it"

"I got you fam"

So Kyle went outside to inspect how those agents got to the timeline in the first place because 1: Hurting any timeline isn't acceptable to, Kyle and 2: This could be his back home though no breaches have been detected somehow. He stood at the entrance with his golden cyllindar object. There, he spun it around and the next thing you know it turns into a gold 22 foot long futuristic sided scythe composing of many blades and a mounted cannon at the top of each blade.

Try to imagine what that would look like... I already sketched it actually but think of it your own way.

So anyways, the next thing he did was turn his signature sided scythe into a sniper rifle combined with a minigun. This weapon had four rotating barrels at the front, like a minigun would have, a barrel and the rest of the parts like the stock and scope belonged to a sniper rifle.

Could you imagine how this weapon would not work in real life? No recoil, 100 rps, enhanced scope with different settings, oh, and, I also did sketch this weapon as well.

Kyle looked into the scope and zoomed in. Nothing. He looked around, still zoomed into the scope. Still nothing. Again he looked. This time, he found something in the distance. There were three red lights, two looking like eyes and one very thin, like a smile. This really caught his attention. He decided to take a closer look on this. In the process he summoned his flaming sword on his right hand just incase anthing would happen. In the cameras, Ozpin could see what Kyle was doing and looked closely to see what he was doing. _"Interesting"_ he thought. Glydna walked in at this very moment. "So why did you call me?"

"I want you to take a closer look at this..." Ozpin showed what was happening at the entrance. This was really surprising her at this stage. They kept walking.

Back at the entrance Kyle was swinging his sword in the air, releasing blue flames out of it. A pillar of flames followed him as he walked closer and closer. He once again looked into his scope and zoomed in. Now those red lights have dissapeared. Kyle called it a day and transformed his weapon back into a cyllinder object and made his sword disappear into puffs of blue flames.

This was certainly interesting to Glydna and Ozpin. They saw him walk back to the entrance through the cameras. There they saw Kyle look into the camera and put his finger on lips in a "shhh" way. "Should we do somthing about this?" asked Glydna. "Don't, I can see that through him his fighting abilities surpass everyone in this academy, combined, so whatever you do, do not bother him... Except in classes, we could get him to show his abilities."

Be honest, did I make Kyle too overpowered? Later when you read the rest of the chapters his op-ness (do you see the sexual reference in the word I put in?) will rise(*ahem* that's what she said heh heh heh).

When Kyle got back to his dorm room he saw team RWBY in there with Denzel and Benedict. "So what have you guy's been doing here while I was away?" Kyle asked smiling. "Shut up Kyle" Denzel said back. "All we've been doing here is waiting for you, we have nothing to do right now"

"Alright, so what now?"

"Wanna spar in the forest?" Yang asked. "We know a place."

Kyle, Denzel and Benedict looked at each other, and then responded with a "Sure"

* * *

Well... again, this was a short chapter.

Fun facts: The "agents" in this chapter is a reference to the l33t agents made by Krinkels

The flaming sword is a reference to the Auditor, a character also made by Krinkels

The megachette was made by Krinkels

The eye piece Kyle wore is from the A.T.P. Soldat, also made by Krinkels

Also, try translating the binary code

The chapters will be a bit more longer but I can't make that promise because I hate making promises

See ya


	7. I'm not dead

I'm not dead. I literally spend my time on another website now doing something else. Don't expect me to come back to this sooner or later. I'll still try to finish though over time


End file.
